


You Belong to Me, now

by Mistress_Cobra



Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: AU Loki - Freeform, Begging, Cunnilingus, D/s, F/M, Fingerfucking, Incubus Loki, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Cobra/pseuds/Mistress_Cobra
Summary: When you write/read about something enough, you may just capture its’ attention.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pure filthy PWP; what can I say? Incubui are my favorite mythological critters.

My bedroom was pitch black, save for the glowing red numbers on my alarm clock sitting on my top bookshelf. It was 3:13am, and my head was spinning; you know, that semi-drunk feeling you get when waking up from a really deep sleep? What’s weird is that I don’t even remember falling asleep. Last thing I remember was I had been sitting on my bed, just surfing Tumblr and then… nothing? Maybe I was more tired from stress than I realized. In fact, I was still fully clothed in my tank top and jeans, which is even stranger. I always sleep better in the nude because I’m so hot-natured. But it was cold. Too cold. I shivered and gripped at the bed sheets to pull them up over my body.

  
But then the hairs on my neck stood on end. I was not expecting two things: my sheets seeming to not want to budge… and then suddenly being jerked out of my hand!

  
I tried to scream but I suddenly felt a cold hand wrap over my mouth, muffling my attempted sounds to mere whimpers. I wanted to flail and kick at my captor but my body wouldn’t move. But it wasn’t because of the stranger in my bed, but rather my body felt so heavy, like lead. I was too weak and could only fidget slightly in place. My heart started pounding from panic despite a strange drowsy fog clouding my head. What’s going on?? Have I been drugged?

“Yes, and no.” A male voice whispered in the dark.  
I shuddered at how this presence could almost hear my thoughts.

“There’s no ‘almost’, darling. I can hear them just as though you were speaking them.” 

Oh god… What… what are you?

“I have been called many things throughout history. Lilu, Eros, demon, monster… Most common these days, you mortals know me as an incubus.”

  
Fuck. Oh fuck. I know what you are! Please, don’t kill me!!

“Ehehehe, now that wouldn’t be much fun. I’m here for another reason, my delicious morsel.” I trembled again. Even in darkness, I could easily sense a sinister smile in his voice. I trembled and swallowed hard, knowing exactly what this meant.

  
“Clever girl. I am indeed going to take what I desire, and possess you, and fuck you until you are begging for more.” I feebly shook my head in the demon’s grip. No, no. I don’t want this! 

“Oh, but don’t you? But you seem so fond of the idea, my darling. All those stories you write, and read, about my kind are so deliciously wicked.” He chuckled. My body stiffened when I felt a nose and pair of lips glide over the shell of my ear and down my neck, gently breathing warm puffs of air against my flesh. Wait, but how…?

  
“How do I know about your stories, you ask? Well, I’ve been observing you for quite some time,” he began to explain, “you see, you had first captured my attention when I noticed how knowledgeable you were about our species. Most humans regard us as imaginary creatures they hear about in passing. But I’ve seen how fascinated you were about the myths and legends, googling artwork depictions of us, books detailing our habits.” A cold hand with frightening claws began to slide up my tank top as the voice spoke calmly. When the sharp tips raked beneath the swell of my breasts, the sensation elicited a mewl from my throat. “But the fun part of my discovery was seeing just how aroused you get while researching me. Imagine how my cock twitched to the sight of watching you sliding your hand beneath your pants…” His voice trailed off with an animal-like growl and hiss. Oh god. He has not only been spying on me, but it’s been watching me do God knows what, pleasuring himself to my most private moments.

  
“EEK!” I jerked slightly when two claws suddenly pinched and held my painfully hard nipple. But when a warm pair of lips began suckling hungrily at its’ twin, I moaned and sighed. My body and brain couldn’t decide whether it was wincing from pain or squirming from the wet but warm pleasant stimulations tingling my breasts. 

“Don’t try to act like you’re appalled by this revelation. I can already smell the sweetness growing between your legs.” I scrunched my eyes shut and quivered. He wasn’t wrong, my thighs clenched together and I could feel wetness dampening my panties. “Think about it: the very creature you’ve fantasized about has watched over you, studied your body, what pleasures you thoroughly enjoy and those you do not prefer. What better lover could one ask for?” He chortled. I had calmed down slightly and felt the hand withdraw from my face. The strong pair of hands then began to knead and massage my breasts and I didn’t bother to hide my moans. This is too good to be true…

  
“This…mmf… sounds like a… sale pitch.” I breathed between my sighs. My brain was trying to focus on logic and not how wonderful his firm grip felt on my tits. “Wh-what’s in it for you? Mmm-my soul for a lethal, but probably amazing, f-fuck?” My question was met with another spine-tingling chuckle.

  
“Mmm, only part of your soul, yes, but not lethal.” He purred, and I froze at how incredibly close his lips were to mine. Despite my lingering fear, I didn’t attempt to turn away as a warm tongue tip teased my bottom lip before sliding into my open mouth. He tasted strongly of cinnamon but with vanilla undertones to soften the heat of the strange kiss. He gently caught my own curious tongue between his teeth with a playful bite, and my hips rolled in response. It felt like we were going too fast but on the other hand, everything was happening in slow motion also. I found myself whimpering as his lips withdrew from mine. My eyes began to flutter open slowly to find my bedroom now dimly lit by my bedside lamp, and I was staring into the face of a man whom I never thought I would meet, much less be in bed with. He has been popularly known as one of Marvel’s most beloved villains but has also become a spy and former soldier that tracks frightening creatures.

  
“T-T-Tom Hiddles-s-ton?!” I stammered in disbelief, I’m sure my jaw would drop to the floor if it could. However, he looked somewhat different to how I knew he currently looked. This Tom looked a little younger, like when he was filming the first Avengers movie. His blonde hair was black as coal yet he retained his adorable curls. His eyes were not blue, but instead a startling but gorgeous deep emerald green. “Your eyes… are you the L-Loki?”

“Yes, your human celebrity has portrayed me quite splendidly over the years. And while I have enjoyed the role of playing trickster god to you mortals, I much prefer being myself, as I’m sure your precious Tom would encourage me to do so. I have adopted many faces over my extensive lifetime but this image has served me better than any other. And his thousands of adoring eager fans have been most scrumptious to feed on.” He mused while licking his lips before sporting a proud cocky grin. Loki leaned back to stretch, showing off his lithe runner’s physique with subtle muscular tones, and he also revealed his impressive cock. Fucking hell, he was thick, a couple prominent veins ran along his shaft, and his bulbous red tip was already topped with a drop of precum. My hands covered my face, I tried to hide the immense blush I knew was spreading to my ears.

“This isn’t real. You’re not real. This is all just a dream.” Before I knew it though, the incubus lunged forward and pried my hands away to glare into my terrified widened eyes.

“ _Look into my eyes!_ ” Loki growled. His eyes glowed a bright neon green light and I couldn’t look away, helplessly mesmerized by them. The longer I stared, my body started growing warmer and warmer to the point my clingy clothes were becoming extremely uncomfortable. And I was experiencing an unbelievable arousal unlike anything I’ve ever known; My nipples were so damn hard that just the thin cotton material of my tank top rubbing them hurt and my pussy was throbbing. I was ashamed of the lecherous moan that passed my lips as this unbearable heat consumed me.

“Fu… Fuck. What are you doing to mmm-me?” My voice was shaky and whimpering, not at all angry or demanding as I wanted to sound.

  
“You feel that burning sensation, don’t you pet?” The demon’s eyes ceased glowing and he smirked wickedly at my flustered state. “This spell makes you mortals more willing and pliant for me. The best part is that only I can ease that ache coursing through you.” He brushed the back of his knuckles across my cheek tenderly despite his cruel smile.

“N-No…” I mewled. Loki silenced me by placing his thumb into my mouth, and despite myself, my lips eagerly wrapped around it. I found myself automatically sucking and it felt so demeaning but I couldn’t help it.

  
“Oh, _**I’ll have you**_ , little girl, whether you like it or not. But trust me…” He leaned in close to whisper, “before the night is over, you’re going to love _every second_ I ravish you. You’ll crave every single inch of my cock, and before the sun rises, my name will be all you know.” With little effort, he used his long claws to reduce my tank top to nothing but shreds of fabric. And with a snap of a button and zip of a fly, my pants, along with my thong, were gradually pulled down my legs and discarded into the floor. I heard his fingers snap and gasped when suddenly my hands were ensnared by shiny black rope, tying them together at the wrists. Then they were placed just above my head as the sentient rope looped and knotted itself around the bed frame. Loki proceeded to lean back, grasping my ankles tightly to spread my legs wide. I trembled beneath his ravenous gaze, and how his eyes lit up staring down at my wet heat. “Your pretty little pussy is so flushed, darling. You’re practically glistening with wetness coating your lips.” I whimpered and bucked when he slid a single finger over my cunt, holding it up to demonstrate his point and revealed a thin string of my juices attached. “Look how your honey is even clinging to my fingertip. And it’s all mine now.” He used his index and fore fingers to splay my entrance and he blew a cold puff of air over the unbearable heat. I panted and whined shamelessly, squirming and tugging against my bonds.

  
“Loki… Please, Lokiiiiiii.” I hissed the last vowel of his name desperately. I wasn’t sure if I was begging him to stop or if it was because I needed something more. He chuckled sinisterly, I could almost feel him lurking inside my head now, reading my shameful thoughts. His smile grew the more he discovered the dark desires hidden in the very far back corners of my mind.

“My, my, my. You are going to be _so much **fun**_ , pet. Here’s to the beginning of your beautiful submission to me.” Loki didn’t bother with anymore teasing and went in for the kill. I screamed and jerked violently when his entire mouth encompassed my sex. His long tongue began thrusting into my cunt with wild abandon, moaning against my hyper sensitive flesh as he thrashed his head from side to side. The bedroom was filled with the lewd sounds of slurping and his name being chanted like a prayer. The wondrous vibrations from his mouth, his nose rubbing my throbbing clit, his greedy tongue fucking, it was all too much! My body convulsed and went rigid all at once as I came undone violently, and all I could do was helplessly howl his name. Loki’s eyes rolled in the back of his skull while he purred against my mound, his tongue slowed to lazily lapping at my slit. He pulled away just slightly with a content sigh, his lips and chin were coated with my cum. “Goodness, you are an extra juicy little thing. How exquisite.” He wiped his mouth clean with the back of one hand and I held my breath with anticipation as he placed the other over my center. He began to stroke his palm back and forth with agonizing slowness, kneading and gently pinching my soft lips between his long fingers. My back arched and my hips rolled to meet his caressing and I began keening pitifully. The gentle but insistent pressure of his digits was enough to rekindle my fire anew, but the longer he kept stroking, the longer I hovered at the edge. My body would visibly twitch each time he tapped a single finger rhythmically against my aching clit! He tilted his head and smirked, “how cute. You’re writhing so much already, and I haven’t even claimed you yet. But whilst I do enjoy watching your needy wanton display, you’ll have to use your words if you want more, pet.” He chided mockingly. I sobbed, beyond the point of no return, and no longer giving a damn about my pride or modesty.

“Please let me cum again, Loki!” I whined, “I’ll take anything you give me, please! Your mouth, your hand, a single finger. Please, Loki!” My efforts were rewarded when Loki pushed two long fingers inside my dripping pussy. His hand began pumping vigorously, and I could do nothing but cry out, moan, and buck. My brain barely registered the obscene sounds of wet slapping coming from between my legs as Loki fucked me with his merciless hand. My hands gripped the silk ropes and bed frame to the point I’m sure they were turning white. 

“By gods, you’re so incredibly tight! I almost can’t wait to see how wondrous you’ll feel around my cock.” He shifted the angle of his hand and curled his digits, finding that glorious sweet spot, and fireworks exploded in my vision. It took only mere seconds before another orgasm came gushing forth, causing my legs to tremble, my toes curled tightly, and my eyes rolled in the back of my skull. Before I could reach another climax, he slowed to a stop and withdrew his fingers from my tender flesh. I could barely keep my eyes from closing, but I watched with fascination as he proceeded to lick his fingers and suck them clean.

  
“Very good, pet.” He cooed tenderly. “Once I claim you entirely, this is what it will be like when you belong to me.” Loki then moved closer with fluid like grace, crawling over my body to settle between my legs. His emerald orbs sparkled and he smiled with absolute confidence in his words and I had no doubt he was going to make good on them. He lowered his face against the side of my neck, and I mewled when his mouth began suckling and licking at the soft flesh. My breathing hitched, however, when I felt the warm head of his member nudging at my entrance. Loki was quick to ease my slight nervousness, cupping his hands over my breasts and began to squeeze. “ _Shhh_ … Relax, little one.” My eyes fluttered closed and I was once again rendered a needy mess of moans and whimpers. The combination of his licking and wet kisses over my neck, how his fingers kneaded the supple globes while gently thumbing their hardened peaks, my body arched and writhed to meet his every touch. One hand moved away my chest to slide down in between our bodies and my body shuddered. He nestled the crown just past my lips and he began to flex his hips. My eyes flew open and my jaw hung in a silent cry as my tight walls began to stretch around this monster, slowly inch by torturous inch. Every vein and groove scraped along every sensitive bit of my insides. Tears formed in the corners of my eyes, it was almost too painful, seeing as my insides were still tender from the previous orgasms. Despite my restrained movements, my hips tried to shy away, even if only by a few millimeters. Loki grinned devilishly at my futile attempts and a soft but ominous laugh fell from his lips. “You can protest and wriggle all you want, little girl, but you are already _**mine**_.” With that declaration, he snapped his hips and bottomed out, his balls now rested against my ass. My entire body was trembling, I was gasping and panting for air, and was given only a few seconds of respite before he moved again, slowly withdrawing himself. Then there was a hard thrust and I screamed at the top of my lungs. He rutted into me like a mindless animal, primal and merciless. My tits bounced with the hard force of his unforgiving pace, his balls slapped against my ass with each punishing thrust. “Fucking hell… So tight. You were.. _hnnngh_ … you were _made for **me**_ , my little mortal. I’ve never fit so deliciously perfect with another soul.” The room was a symphony with the sounds of passionate fucking; my wails and cries followed his grunts and growls, the slick wet sounds of his cock pumping in and out of my dripping heat, the constant steady slapping of flesh slamming against flesh.

  
“Loki, _please!!_ Oh god, please, oh, fucking _**please!!**_ ” My toes started to curl again, I knew I was on the verge of another earth shattering orgasm. Loki hissed through clenched teeth, his thick cock throbbed hard, drawing close to own release. With a strangled groan, he quickly pulled out and I sobbed, the sudden feeling of emptiness was overwhelming. However, I wasn’t given any time to lament over the loss of contact as the incubus grabbed my sides and flipped me over with no effort onto my stomach. I shrieked when I was violently jerked back onto my knees with my ass high in the air, and the rope binding my hands was now pulled taut. Loki plunged back inside me with a loud snarl, causing me to howl once more. My body lurched forward and back with his frenzied rhythm, my wrists were beginning to chafe from his thrusting & pulling. With hot tears flowing over my cheeks, I wailed, “Fu-fuck me, Loki!! God, I’m s-s-sooo clooose!! Please -please-please!!”

“Give it to me, pet! Give me your screams! Your cries!!” He growled. One of Loki’s hands snaked between my legs and once his fingers began strumming my clit, I screamed with inhuman volume. “That’s it, pet… Let me feel you spasm and squeeze around my cock as you come undone! _Cum for me, now!!_ ” My body convulsed, my legs shook violently, and my vision blurred and eventually blacked out as I spiraled over the edge and into that sweet orgasmic bliss. I moaned whilst mindlessly writhing, reveling in ecstasy as Loki’s thrusts became erratic. With one final hard thrust, his cock throbbed deep within me and a feeling of pleasant warmth washed over me. I could feel his hot cum coating my walls and dribbling out of my abused cunt. Loki lazily pumped himself a few more times before he finally slumped over my limp body, his exhausted panting now matched my own breathing. I heard the snap of fingers and my arms fell lifelessly as the rope vanished like wisps of smoke. He wrapped one long arm around my waist as he laid down beside me, and pulled me flush against his warm chest. His fingers delicately pulled away a few strands of my disheveled hair away from my face and I practically purred with contentment as he stroked my tresses. After a few soft lingering kisses to the nape of my neck and over my shoulders, he softly asked, “Are you alright, pet?” I hummed at first, trying to regain the physical and mental abilities to speak.

  
“Perfectly debauched,” I answered before sighing. His chest vibrated against my back as he chuckled at my response. I could barely keep my eyes open, exhaustion was gradually seeping into my bones.

Before sleep finally overcame me, his voice whispered, “Good. Now that I’ve marked your womb with my seed, rest assured I will _never, **ever**_ let you go, my little one. You belong to _me_ , now.”


End file.
